Koyru
Koyru is a member of Otogakure and a decendant of the Jugo, Hozuki and Uchiha clans. Because of his potential, he was later selected to become the jinchuriki for the Ten-Tailed Beast and because of it, he is an influental character and known throughout the multiverse as one of the greatest Plumbers in his history of time. Besides being famous for his outstanding abilities, he is also famous for often breaking the fourth wall. He is considered the main protaganist, and also an anti-hero in most cases. It looks like Koyru has been making quite a name and reputation for himself as he has earned many nicknames and much respect from all around the Universe. Some say that he is the moast powerfull Otogakure citizen and Omega Sannin that has ever lived, but Koyru disagrees with this opsuption. He tries to remain something of a loyal, kind kid at heart, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Plot History Background Naruto Forever Appearence Personailty Powers And Abilities List of Abilities General Ninjustu Mastery Koyru just like his mother is known as a Ninjustu master. While he owed moast of his ninjustu abilities to the Kagegan, (as abilitly allowed him to copy nearly anyones attacks) Koyru has, at a young age trained hard for his power. He learned the Quizen from his father, and had learned many Funjustu from his mother. Koyru apparently as noted by many people is an astonishingly fast learner, considered by some people being able to actually surpass his mother. Nature Transformation Bastu was often described as a perfectionist. He had the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a jutsu to the point where even an academic or E-rank technique could make him an extremely formidable opponent. One example being the Silent Killing; Bastu was a master of this technique, and was even good enough to track and kill opponents through sound alone. Bastu was also very neogoceable, being able to create a wide viritey of justu just by using one justu. Bastu has also showed himself to be a expert in the Lightning Release Techniques and has a very outstanding growth rate; by the time he was 6, his Lightning minulapation skills were better than kids twice his age. And at the age of 13, his skills were even able to impress his teachers. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based techniques without hand seals. Even Heizu, an extremely experienced member of the Avengers, immediately recognized him after seeing his prowess in lightning techniques. With much assistance from his Kagegan he has mastered multiple elements despite his still young age, which he is able to use together for various combo attacks or strategies. Even though he owes much of his repertoire to his Kagegan, Bastu is capable of creating his own techniques. After the invasion, Bastu has shown himself to be an expert in the Fire Release as well. Bastu's bird-like themes carry over into his battles, for he even shapes his Fire Release attacks into birds. Some of his more oroignal techniques include the Fire Release: Multi Hawk Bullet, and the Fire Release: Arrow Spearow. At the age of 8, he had already mastered several B-Ranked Fire Release justu. During his breif scrimage with Oolong Fisher, he noted that he shouldn't be able to effectivly use those kind of techniques yet. Howerver, dispite his talent with lighting and fire, as being part of a Wavnd, Bastu's true affinity is with wind release. Bastu was proficient with Wind Release techniques. He could exhale from his mouth powerful vacuum-based attacks that could either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. He could also use Wind Release to blow himself to safety while in mid-air. Bastu could perform Chakra Flow as well, enhancing a kunai's offensive power by pouring his wind-natured chakra through it. Thanks to his avanced chakra minuplation skills, Bastu was able to combine his wind and fire affinities togeather to form the Plasma Release. It's properties have the brightness and burning power of the sun. Burns from this type of jutsu are extremely painful and are not wholly healable for people who are lucky, or unlucky enough to survive an assault by users of this formidable element. Individually, he is able to perform earth-based techniques with great detail in their shape and is able to perform water-based techniques without an existing water source nearby. Cursed Seal Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article: Koyru's Jinchuriki Transformations The full extents of the Ten-Tails are not yet known. Madara developed the Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seal that was actualy a set of seals desined to hold the Jyuubi, acess it's powers and prevent it's extraction by force. According to Madara, just by having the Ten-Tails inside of him, the Sage of Six Paths had far surpassed all of his peers. So it is assumed that the same thing can be said about Koyru. From the information revealed so far, as it's current jinchuriki, Koyru is gifted with a vast supply of chakra and stamina, immense strength, increased speed, instantenous healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day), and, at times, a nearly impenetrable chakra shield. Both Koyru's mind and body are occasionally influenced by it. Physically, Koyru has some of it's characteristics, such as animal-shaped hair and larger than normal canines, which become enhanced further during his transformations. Mentally, he remains largely unaffected, save for a few animalistic traits that slip through, such as his occasional tendency to leap between trees on all fours. Due to the unique structure of his seal, Koyru has acess to the Ten-Tails' power; granting him various transformations that resemble the tailed-beast, allowing him to defeat notably stronger oponets. So far, he has displayed more forms then any other jinchuriki, though he is unable to use almost all of them due to his lack of controll. Even without using it's power, a small amount of the Ten-Tails' chakra is always mixed with his own. This is the pimary reason why Koyru has a high level of strength, healing, speed and chakra, as well as being able to use the Ten-Tails' saliava and create mini-shockwaves. According to Xion, Koyru's avrage chakra level is about twice times of a regular Kage. As such, he is naturally suited to jutsu that use a large amount of chakra, an example being the Rigkun Clone Technique. Howerver, because the seal is rejecting the Ten-Tails' chakra and not Koyru's own body, Koyru's body can have contact with the tailed beast chakra, without having poor chakra control. Like many jinchuriki, Koyru can enter ' version 1' transformations, where he has a transparent cloak in the shape of the Ten-Tails. He also has shown entering his own 'version 2', 'version 3', 'version 4', and even a minature transformation. Like his fellow rival jinchuriki, Koyru is able to become his tailed beast with great ease. Unlike moast of them, however, he has little to no controll in these forms. Howerver, the amount of control that Koyru has over the forms that he can controll, is near flawless. For example, his Intial form increses his physical capabilities beyond his normal limits, and he can enter a 'compressed' state that further increses that power. The Ten-Tails' chakra first came to Koyru during life-threatening situations, given to him by the Ten-Tails itself to ensure its survival, but after training with Xion, Koyru learned how to contact the Ten-Tails and demand some of its power. Alternatively, and what has became a common method over time, Koyru could give into his anger or frustration, allowing the Ten-Tails to force its influence upon him. Kagegan and Mangekyou Kagegan Now as the hoast of the Ten-Tails, Koyru has given up his Sharigan for the Kagegan; a combonation of all three main doujustu Kekkei Genkai. His looks as normal as the regular Kagegan does. Three are a total of three levels that Bastu has to unlock and with each level does, he gains a Sharigan-like tomatoe as well as improveing his Kagagan's abilities; allowing him to copy any non-Kekkei Genkai or special requirement technique; from Genjutsu to Taijustu, from Fuinjustu to Kenjustu. Other abilities include casting high-Ranked illusions, can see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions (to the point of affecting someone without emotions, or control animals with his eyes forceing them to do his bidding), able to track even the slightest movements and giving him access to all six forms of elemental chakra. Its unique ability, however, allows it to convert the element of the user's or an attack's chakra (i.e. a Kagegan user uses Fire Release: Fireball Technique and converts it to water element, creating a similar attack composed of water). Koyru is also able to see through everything in a 360 degree range for over ten kilometers. Whenever Koyru uses any abilitly of the Kagegan, it glows in a rainbow aura covered with a Black/White outline. After the timeskip into Naruto: Forever, He had trained so much with his eyes that he could cast genjutsu by merely pointing at or looking at someone, and could similarly turn an opponent's genjutsu against them. Koyru could even have his Kagegan activated all the time, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Later during his training with Soldad, he used the kagegan's eleamental controll to combine elements togeather in the same sense as a kekkai genkai, for example he could combine water and wind making ice. And because of that, he could copy any Kekkei Genkai technique that he was able to use. Around the end of the Third Great War of Worlds, when he was sixteen, Koyru was forced to kill Mataiden, who was the closest person to him, as a "peace offering" to Arvinax. Koyru's sadness at his death, and his rage with the village led to the awakening of his Mangekyou Kagegan. It's appearence is similar to the Star of David; still showing the riennagan circles along with one Sharigan pupil in each intercepting triangle. But this time the veins were visible, similar to the bakyugan. In his second fight with Seireitou, he used a Genjutsu which has been speculated to be Tsukuyomi due to having a similar appearance and effects. He has also shown the ability to summon and extinguish the so-called inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu and improviseing them to the White Amerastu. Koyru has also displayed the ability to use Susanoo, which he can use in the same manner as a Cursed Seal, manifesting single parts at a time. In fights that do not require a full version, Koyru will use incomplete versions of Susanoo due to various reasons. During his fight with Xion, he uses a more complete version, and demonstrates its ability to use different weapons; the pimary being a bow and arrows. His Susanoo grows with intense feelings of hatered. After adjusting to his new Mangekyou powers, Koyru has further improved his advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Koyru can control the movement of the flames into various shapes; even able to compress the flames to create weapons. It is revealed when Koyru invades Kagura Town, that while his Mangekyou Kagegan awakens Blaze Release, to strengthen Amaterasu, his Kagegan has awakened Mirror Release, which strengthens his Tsukuyomi to the point where he can trap others in his genjutsu without making eye contact. Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan After going blind because of recklessly using his Mangekyou Kagegan, Koyru went through harsh training; overcomming his greatest sadness and implating Darcia's Mangekyou Kagegan inside his own eyes. Bastu then awakened a new "Eternal" Mangekyou Kagegan, which looks like a combination of his own and Darcia's Mangekyou Kagegan. With it, Koyru never had to fear the risk of losing his eyesight again.One of the techniques granted is Forbidden Jutsu: Heaven's Roar, which allows him to disable the power of a Bijuu or demonic influence. This technique is not a seal, but a condition that literally cannot be removed unless the user disables it. This jutsu is perfect for fighting a Jinchuriki. He was later able to fully master this technique; able to easily surpress a tailed beast when that chakra nature comes in a vision range. Though that means that he can not controll or even use his own Bijuu Powers. Summoning Technique In keeping with his somewhat bird theme, Bastu had shown the ability to summon birds for both battle and message sending purposes, he cold even use them as an arial or underwater avantage in battle. The bird's can also be used for other purposes, for instance he has shown being able to hide in the belly of a bird, which could enter most areas undetected. List of Auspice Techniques Amaterasu Beast of Burden Blaze Release: Confining Flames Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Body Flame Technique Body Shedding Chakra Barrier: Great Horned Owl Dark Star Amplification Dead Demon Consuming Seal Death's Pain Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique Demonic Illusion: Harvester of Sorrow Demonic Illusion: Lunatic Chains Demonic Illusion: Mirrior Heaven and Earth Change (Copied) Demonic Illusion: Mirror Image Body Demonic Illusion: Sense Deprivation Demonic Illusion: Woman in White Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Departing Souls Dynamic Entry Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Ephemeral Execution by Kiss False Guardian Angel Fire Release: Abolishing Flames Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet (Copied) Fire Release: Arrow Spearow Fire Release: Multi Hawk Bullet Generic Sealing Technique *''Portable Water Feild'' *''Water Stream Shooters'' *''Flamethrower'' *Summoning: Lightning Blade Creation Genjutsu: Bleeding Pain Genjutsu: One Thousand Deaths Hamsa Inner Demon Lightning Release Armor Lightning Arms Manipulation Lightning Destruction Lightning Redirection Lightning Release: Electromaganetic Murder Lightning Release: False Darkness Mind-controlling Dōjutsu Ninja Art: Seal Release Technique Overheat Protective Ward Quizen Rigkun Clone Technique *All Directions Shuriken *Clone Body Blow *Clone Body Slam *Clone Catapult *Clone Great Explosion *Clone Rendan *Clone Ring Formation *Clone Spinning Heel Drop *Dance of the Cresent Moon Seven Swords Dance Shadow Cutter Summoning Technique (Birds) Strange Fruit Tsukuyomi Water Release: Call of the Water God Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Wind Kunai Blade White Amaterasu Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball Wind Release: Tornado Blitz Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vaccum Sphere Wind Release: Vaccum Waves Wind Release: Wind Cutter Stats Weaknesses Though useful, expanding the magnitude of his other abilities, Koyru cannot handle too much of the Ten-Tails' influence. As he draws upon additional amounts of the Ten-Tails' chakra, "tails" are produced, and from the 'version 1' transformations and onwards, he is reduced to animal instincts, no longer being able to differentiate between friend and foe, as well as damaging his own body, slowly shortening his lifespan. For these reasons, Koyru is currently learning to exercise more control over the Ten-Tails' chakra. Koyru seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the Ten-tails. When he does use it's forms, Koyru does not use his Kagegan. Backstage Info Quotes Triva